Pony Leveling Up
Pony Leveling Up - Character As described on the Star page, there are times when it is necessary to raise the level of a pony from zero to one or up to five stars. This chart can be used to calculate the time and experience needed to reach these levels. For example, if you have a shop that needs a three star pony, you can look at the Character page and sort the chart by minigame timer to find the quickest pony to level up. Then use this chart to see if you will need to pay 1,000 bits to double your score to earn a star, or if the regular game at 100 bits will be enough. This information table is a community-wide effort. Due to the lack of game data, MLP players have been recording the number of points it takes for each pony to earn each of their five stars, which is called leveling up. We encourage all Wikia members who play this game to join in the effort. To keep track of a pony's points, there are several methods: * A player can take screen shots of the final point tally after each minigame and save these screenshots in a folder for reference. (On a PC, use Print Screen and paste the image into Paint to save as a file.) * A player can create a Notepad or Text file and record the information manually. * A player can keep a post-it note on the back of their tablet with handwritten notes, or record data in a notebook. * A player who is a Wikia member can Comment on this page and write down their scores in one place. See situation table for more information. Players are requested to use the same main comment for all of the information on one pony, which means putting all the progress of every level in one to make sure it doesn't jam up the reply chain. This helps other players to know what information may still be missing. We are looking for the lowest possible points needed to level up the ponies and we would need multiple people to track them to find out. What To Do This section provides instructions for the following situations. The Table of Information All playable characters start at zero stars and must be leveled up by playing minigames with them. Each time you play you will get points, which then will be transferred into experience points to level them up. The maximum level they can go to is five stars. The amount of points required to level a pony varies, with cheaper and earlier unlocked ponies generally requiring less points than those more expensive and unlocked later. This table will keep track of the points required to earn each character's five stars. If all players participate, the table will incorporate the amount of points added up in the comments by each player. Disclaimer: The data in this table is not exact. This information only provides an approximate number of points required to earn each character's star. You use this information at your own risk. Pony Of The Week This section highlights the ponies that should be leveled up to five stars to maximize a point bonus for the Special Clear the Skies Event. If you own this pony, it will automatically be the featured pony that clears the skies instead of Twilight. *() is percentage bonus *Row 1 is the featured pony for the Special Event this week and Row 2 is the featured pony for next week's Special Event. Quest Ponies This section highlights the ponies that have level up requirements in game Quests. *T= Town *P= Ponyville *SAA= Sweet Apple Acres *C= Canterlot *For Magic Wings Minigame, the quest has to be active for it to count or get to level 5 and it should automatically be completed but for some there is a glitch that it won't do that *The number's in Bold is the level requiremnt to complete a quest Equestria Girls Minigame This section highlights the Mane Six to allow you to maximize your multiplier for each dance score as explained on the Equestria Girls mini-game page. *() is percentage bonus Ponies A B C D E F G H I-K L M N-O P R S T U-V W-Z *P= Ponyville *C= Canterlot *SAA= Sweet Apple Acres *CE= Crystal Empire Category:Gameplay Category:User guides